


Home

by blackkitty9



Series: Arthur/Trillian- Nutri-Matic Nights. [1]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, heart of gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are night's when Trillian can't sleep. she can't help it, these nights of insomnia. to wear it off she walks. walks around the Heart Of Gold, staring out at the vast expanse of stars and planets as they cruise through the universe. however, what she doesn't expect to find when she comes downstairs is Arthur Dent, holding a cup of Nutri-Matic liquid that was almost, but not entirely, unlike tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Trillian awoke as suddenly as if someone had covered her in cold water. she glanced at the clock, it was roughly 1AM earth time. if the earth still existed. Trillian often had nights like these, ones where she would wake up and couldn't get back to sleep no matter how much she tried. normally, she would try to wear it off by walking around the ship, she didn't care how long it took, so long as when she got back to bed her eyes were long-blinking because of sleep. she arose from bed and momentarily glanced at herself in the mirror, a white dressing gown and bedhead, as per usual, before heading off.

normally when she walked down the staircase to the personal cabins she was greeted with a nice, empty ship. now, however, she was greeted with the back of Arthur Dent's head. as she stared at this unfamiliar sight she had quite forgotten to be quiet and as her next step downwards thudded around the room Arthur jumped and turned. Trillian had to suppress a smile when she noticed the cup in his hands, full of the liquid that was almost, but not entirely, unlike tea.

"Trillian..." Arthur said feebly "what are you doing up?"

Trillian shrugged "couldn't sleep."

"me too." he responded. 

an awkward silence filled the air around them as trillian took the last few steps down. Arthur stood up to face her and she took in his full appearance: green dressing gown, bedhead, tartan pyjama's and that oh-so-familiar cup of liquid. this man in front of her, Arthur Dent, Monkeyman, Earthman, one of the last fragments of the original earth, reminds her a lot about what she misses.

she misses the earth mostly, but it's gone, destroyed, even though she wants to deny it, she knows it's true. she saw a look of alarm cross Arthur's face only to be replaced by concern and realized she was crying. pain, and denial filling her up, making her want to scream, making her whole body shake. and making the impulse that she has, one that she has to act upon.

she walked forward, taking the steps she needed in order to bridge the gap between Her and Arthur and kissed him.

she had expected rejection, and was surprised when Arthur snaked his arms around her neck and kissed her in return and she couldn't help but smile at his taste of tea, toast and all things English as they broke apart.

"Trillian..." Arthur said breathlessly

she shook her head in response "not Trillian-" but she was cut off by Arthur's nod.

"Arthur Dent," she murmured into his skin, her head resting in the crook of his neck "I love you."

Arthur smiled down at her, Victory in his eyes. "Trisha, I love you too."

for Trisha McMillan, her home had been destroyed by a Vogon Contructor Fleet, as well as madagascar and all her dreams of going there.

for Trisha McMillan, her home had been found in a man named Arthur Dent.

 


End file.
